One Chaotic Interview!
by ChaosCoyote
Summary: A fun little interview with OC Chaos Coyote!


One Chaotic Interview

**OK! Lets get started with some easy questions, firstly, do you have a full name, or do you only go by Chaos? Do you have any nicknames?**

_Well that's an easy one. My full name, is Chaos Christopher coyote. As for nicknames, while Pandora was in school, mom used to call Calamity and I, Big C and Lil C respectively. Eventually, My older brother, Catastrophe got wind of this, and started calling me "Lucy" as a slur of the two words just to tease me. Other than that, Chaos is the name I usually go by._

**Chaos is kind of an exotic, do you know why your parents choose it?**

_I guess it was the natural progression of names in my family. After Catastrophe and Calamity, I hear it was a choice between Crisis, or Chaos according to mom. Personally, I kind of like Chaos. It sounds cool If you ask me!_

**You're the youngest in the family, right? How old are you?**

_As a toon, I don't technically age, but since Calamity hovers around 14 and 15, I tend to hover around 12 and 13. I attend Acme Looniversity's freshmen and Sophomore cartooning classes._

_**We heard before you ended up taking classes at Acme, used to attend Perfecto Prep; the rivals of the Looniversity. Is there any truth to that? **_

_Originally, I was signed up to go to Acme Looniversity. My test scores were incredibly good, and I was set to be skipped ahead a grade or so. Perfecto found out about my scores , and offered me a scholarship for their school and college. It was a bit of a commute, but I liked being different than Calamity, so I went for it. _

**So what happened? Why did you leave?**

_Well the thing about Prefecto Prep, is they don't mind if you cheat at all. In fact, they encourage it, but they hate it when they get caught. It looks bad for them, and I got caught. Really, I never had a reason to cheat at Perfecto Prep. I tried it a few times- hacking the school computer to get the answers to a test or changed some grades around on the computer when I was feeling lazy. But the thing was, I never wanted to cheat. I liked studying, and I liked taking tests and doing academics. It was very very easy for me to get A's in class. I liked being honest, so already I was a bad fit in that school. I liked working hard and showing off my own skills. I guess that comes from being the youngest in a family where it's hard to differentiate yourself. In reality, the cheating I did was mostly for Roderick and his friends. I didn't mind so much but they started getting pushy about it whenever I had something else to do. Eventually I became their only source for homework and I did it just to keep them appeased. In the end, Roderick Rat had me thrown out of school when I ended up on a date with his current girlfriend, Rhubella. I was set up to be caught in the computer lap, changing grades around._

**Why would you date Rhubella Rat when you knew she was Roderick's girlfriend?**

_At the time, Rhubella wasn't technically dating him. They weren't officially an item, and the two of us were becoming pretty close friends. From what I've heard, Roderick forgot to ask Rhubella to the school's dance, and to make him jealous, she wanted me to go with her instead. I guess she trusted me not to be a jerk like some of the other interested parties. In reality, she needed me to change her grades on the computer and asking me to the dance with her was her way of buttering me up. I wasn't the most popular of kids, and it felt nice being asked out, or given the chance to be one of the 'cool' kids. I guess I really hoped she wanted to be with me cause I was cool and not cause I was a genius. I guess it's one of those life lesson things, but I'm not totally sure if it could have gone any other way. _

**How about another topic then. What's the deal with the goggles?**

_My goggles are my favorite accessory and I rarely take them off. Years ago, when I was really little, I was doing a chemistry experiment which exploded violently, right in my face. Calamity saved all the pennies in his piggy bank, and bought me mad scientist goggles for Christmas. I think he meant it as a joke, but I cherished them. After I really started getting into computers, I started making modifications to them. Now, when you twist the right lens, it activates several different attributes I've added to them. Infrared vision, night vision, and things like that. They are also very lucky. Because of them, I've met some of the most wonderful people in my life. _

**Like a certain skunk girl?**

_Ahh, heh, yes. Exactly like that. _

**Speaking of which, what is your romantic life like, if the question isn't too personal. **

_Not at all! As far as love goes, I stumble along like anybody else does. I was always the geeky kid in school, the nice guy who finished last. I didn't have much luck when it came to endeavors of love. I tried dating Mary Melody, but she turned me down because she only dates humans and after that I've had particularly poor luck with females. Take Babs Bunny for example. She's clever, and annoying, and loud. (laughing) If I can catch her and bring her to Wile, I'm sure he'll grant me an A in my Predator and Prey class but she eludes me every time I try and catch her! As far as Romance goes, aside from a brief stint with Rhubella, Claire Lamouf has been the only girl I've successfully dated once or twice. Luckily, I'm still friends with both of them._

**Well what about males? There are several rumors going around about you and a certain male cat.**

_Ahh, that would be Rush and the on screen kiss we shared. We're friends, sure, but I'm not attracted to Rush in a romantic sense. He's particularly fond of my sister, though. I'm not entirely opposed to the concept of homosexuality. I honestly, don't give it a great deal of thought. I suppose if I had to give an answer, I'd say I don't actually consider myself heterosexual, homosexual, or even bi sexual. Most of the time I'm to busy to worry about things like that, with school and science project sand experiments. However, I like the term pansexual, which means attracted to personalities instead of gender or gender blind, where I just don't overall care.(Laughing) I'd like to think my preference was for females, but maybe I just haven't met the right guy yet! _

**Back to the subject of Academics, why do you idolize Wile E Coyote? Some might claim he's the biggest failure in all of cartoon history.**

_I think he represents all that people want out of life, and strive for. He races after that bird all day, chasing after a dream and he never gives up. He's iconic in the trouble he gets into and the obstacles he face, just like all of us when we pursue our own dreams. The problem is a lot of us get frustrated and quit without realizing just how close we've come to seeing our dreams realized. Professor Wile E never gives up, giving it his all. Despite all the frustrations and setbacks, he always gets back up and tries again. I admire that sort of determination and that's why he'll always be my hero. Not everybody can get back up after a beating like that from life, I think that's the sort of inspiration we need to draw strength from. _

**Inspiring! Does he know how much you look up to him?**

_I've told him on numerous occasions how awesome I think he, but I don't think he likes the idea that I worship him like I do. I think I push a little to hard sometimes for his acceptance. In reality, I just want him to know that I admire him for what he does and who he is, and I don't know how to thank him for the inspiration he's given. He really makes me want to chase after my dreams. _

**Speaking of chasing, I hear you have not one, not two, but three road runners in town now, aside from Little Beeper!**

_Yes, that's true, there are a lot more road runners in town right now, I think. Haste which is a road runner who's a cousin of Little Beeper. He visits every now and then, then there's Little Beeper's younger sister. I think she has a crush on me, which makes chasing her very awkward, and then there's Rocket, which is the road runner I created. _

**Wait. You created a Road Runner? That seems a bit odd for a Coyote. **

_Rocket was originally designed after Lil Beeper. I got his measurements, as accurate as possible. I even begged him to help me. It all came down to one thing: Beating Calamity in the town science fair. I designed Rocket to be an Road Runner training dummy for young coyote's like me looking to hone their skills. Unfortunately, I programmed Rocket so well that he gained self awareness and ran off. I have no idea where he is or what he's doing now, but I think he's hanging around Acme Acres. _

**Have you considered asking Calamity or your family for help with catching Rocket? He must be very expensive and difficult to have lost.**

_My family is often too busy to work on catching Rocket with me. But in a way I'm happy that I have my own personal road runner to try and catch. In fact, either him or Haste is great!_

**Well, tell us about your family ? What's Calamity like? **

_Calamity, admittedly, is one of the nicest toons you'll ever meet. He's quite literally a puppy off camera, always eager to lend a hand to anyone looking for technical assistance or help on set. He's the type of guy that would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it, and would gladly put down whatever he was doing in a heart beat if you needed help. When he's not chasing after little Beeper, he's building inventions for friends or helping out on whacky adventures. Whenever you need something done, you ask Calamity. I admit, I'd like to be a lot like him, but I've only had errors in trying to accomplish that._

**And you have an older sister?**

_Yes, Pandora is my old sister and works much the same like any older sister. She's annoying, but I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. She's the only girl I've ever met capable of beating me in video games 100% of the time. She's the one that gives me rides to the store when the latest video game comes out that I'm looking to get. She does a lot of satirical humor rather than prat falls and other gags, so I can always go to her when I want advice about comedy. She's pretty funny in a sarcastic sort of way._

**And Catastrophe? **

_Catastrophe is my oldest brother and currently attends college playing football. He frets a lot that he's not as smart as we are, but it takes a special kind of person with a special kind of dedication to get to his size! He lifts a lot of weights and is probably the most healthy coyote in existence. And he's a genius in his own right when it comes to the football field. He picks on Calamity and I as much as any older brother would pick on his nerdy younger brothers, but he'll also stand up to protect us in a heartbeat. _

**He protects you from people like Johnny and his friends? How did you get mixed up with them in the first place?**

_Johnny is a member of the Prefecto Prep school's football team. He's their star running back, and plows through people left and right, but the guy is lazy. He hates doing homework and prefers to get other people to do it for him. When I was at Prefecto, I did his homework for him and he got used to it. I always gave him As, but when I left and his grades started to slip, he demanded I keep working for him, even though I told him I didn't want to anymore. When THAT happened he decided on brute force as the best way to get his point across. But it's because of Johnny I ran into one of my best friends. _

**Furrball right? He saved your life, didn't he?**

_Yes! I ran into Furrball about two weeks after school had started for me at Acme Looniversity. I got tackled by Johnny and his friends and he helped me get away. We've been friends ever since and I'd do anything for that cat. I'm trying to find a good family for him to stay with, but something always seems to happen to keep him from staying. Right now, I think he's with Elmyra, so I'm still looking for applicable solutions. _

_**Speaking of Cats, you and Rush get along very well, but how did you meet up with him and Foxy to form the 'Toony Trio?'**_

_That's a long story that involves chickens and crazy antics. I think Rush is actually gearing up to tell that one, so I won't spoil it! _

**Fair enough! You do a lot of engineering as a coyote, Can you share with us your most difficult project to date? **

_Admittedly, my brother is a far greater engineer then I can ever hope to become. He can put anything together, but sometimes over looks screws or bolts and the whole thing comes apart. As for my most recent accomplishment, I would have originally stated that Rocket was my finest creation, but he's a rush job when compared to the Shavatron! A giant razor I made out of a semi truck. I spent nearly two months creating that as a birthday present for a certain friend of mine._

**That was on the news for several days after the incident occurred! Rumors state that Acme Acre's was almost destroyed! **

_Those are just rumors. Acme Acres was never in any true danger. I've never heard of anybody dying from embarrassment or blushing too hard. At worst , a few bumps and bruises and a couple of scratches here and there from getting a shave far too close, but otherwise, the media blew the story way out of proportion. _

**And where is the Shavatron now?**

_As far as I know, the owner still has it. I might be in a garage somewhere, or hidden away for the next big shaving adventure it'll have. I never meant for things to get out of hand but I wouldn't go back and change anything if I could do it all over again._

**How about something a little more simple. What's your favorite color?**

_Personally, I've always liked blue. I like looking at the sky when I can and dreaming about all the different things I'll end up making tomorrow. Blue colors so many wonderful and amazing things I can't help but to love it. If I had to choose any other color, I think it'd be Purple, but blue is the top of my list. _

**And how about Bands?**

_[laughing] I have Musical ADD. I can't stay with one song or band or even genre. Yesterday I was rocking out to Street Light Manifesto, and Dr. Steel. Before that, I was singing Show tunes from RENT and Avenue Q with my friend Azarian. Tomorrow I'll probably end up listening to Rob Tomas and the Beetles. _

**A wide variety of tastes! Do you have any musical talents of your own?**

_When I was much younger, mom tried to teach me the piano, but I absolutely hated it. I never wanted to study and I was never big enough to sit at the keys properly. Still, I learned my notes, and Eventually I got a keyboard to practice with. I still have it downstairs in the lab, somewhere. _

**You mentioned you have a lab in your house. Does it get a good deal of use by you?**

_Actually I'm rarely down there. My dad is a lead product designer for Acme, so he's down there most often. Next is Calamity, and I think he's next in line to follow in dad's footsteps. _

**You aren't interested in making gadgets and traps?**

_Oh, I am, I am! I just think my real skill shines in computers and honestly- I really enjoy programming and working with electronics. My fingers are a blur on the key board- and will always be faster than my feet. _

**That sounds a bit like you'd rather be at home writing code other than chasing road runners. **

_Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love coding, and working on technical stuff, but any coyote will tell you, there's nothing better then seeing your theories put into practicality. I love to see traps come to life and boulders fly through the sky, even if it doesn't always work the way it's supposed to._

**Well Chaos, we'll wrap things up for now. It's getting late, and we just want to say thank you very much for all your time! **

_No problem! It was fun! _


End file.
